The Kel'Dorei and The Corpse
by Neila
Summary: Arthas/Illidan. Arthas and Kel'Thuzad find Illidan, half-alive in the snow, while keeping a low profile from the Legion. R&R, flames accepted


A/N Yo, all, this is Neila here, and I just want to say that, as stated in my bio, this is SLASH, but NOT to be taken seriously!   
  
"You should rest. It's been nearly a days ride since I found you." Arthas stopped his horse, about ready to dismount. Illidan, Kel'Thuzad and he had been going for the past few days, attempting to stay out of detection. Though, while Arthas had been riding, Illidan could only run beside him.  
  
"No need, pale-skin," Illidan snorted rather ruefully. He wouldn't admit how tired he was... how his feet burned... not in a million years! It'd taken the last ounce of his effort for him to channel his new, demonic powers enough to return to his original form. The last thing he had needed was a day long ride.  
  
"Be it your way, but we will be of little use should we be depraved of rest." Kel'Thuzad pointed out, in his rather wise tone.  
  
Arthas dismounted, looking at the incredible specimen in front of him. He called himself "Illidan", and he was an elf, that was for sure... Clothed only in baggy pants and boots, his bare upper half was so well-defined... it was incredible. And his voice was rather cracked and worn, like peeling paint. His stature was impressive, as well... He could look over Arthas's head.  
  
Once Illidan noticed Arthas's eyes on him, he felt kind of smug. "Wish YOU could look like this," he thought with self-triumph. Served the... human right. Whatever it was, at least. "I suppose you're right, Lich," Illidan finally said, plopping on the ground. He not at all deterred by sleeping in the dirt. Arthas didn't seem quite as open to the idea, but tolerated it. There was no way he was showing weakness to someone who called him "pale-skin".   
  
"I shall go and keep watch," Kel' Thuzad added. "We have a great distance we should travel..."  
  
Once Kel'Thuzad was gone, Illidan finally got the courage to ask, "Where exactly are we going?"  
  
"I don't know, anywhere the Legion isn't. The Lich King will have his orders..." Arthas said sleepily, rather annoyed.  
  
"And I'm stuck with pale-skin..." Illidan muttered.  
  
"Keep in mind, "Elf", that when we found you you were unconcious in the snow, barely alive. I'd hold your tongue."  
  
"My tongue doesn't need holding, pale one."  
  
There was a long silence, as the two of them stretched out on their individual places on the ground.  
  
"Where are we?" Illidan asked after the silence. "Now, I mean."  
  
Arthas let out a groan, and pulled a map out of the pack on his horse. We are in LORDEARON now! LOR-DER-ON!" He set the map on the ground near Illidan, and pointed to it.   
  
Illidan sat up, looked, and grabbed Arthas's wrist. "I'm not the one who should be 'holding my tongue'".  
  
Arthas looked up, and his eyes met the strange bandage, where the... elf, apprantly, seemed to be looking at him from. He felt the strangest wave of excitement shoot up his spine. And even though Illidan never would have admitted it, he felt it too.  
  
For a moment, neither of them moved. Then, Illidan released Arthas's wrist. Arthas looked at his shin-guards, before sweeping his eyes back up to Illidan. The elf's massive ears seemed to be listening, and he stared rather blankly forward.  
  
"Oh, beans with it!" Arthas said aloud. When Illidan looked at Arthas in surprise (As was planned), Arthas smacked his hands on the sides of Illidan's face, and kissed him!  
  
At first, Illidan didn't do anything. Had this thing lost it's mind?! But... having not really received much affection from either his brother, or his 'love' Tyrande, it felt rather... Good. Illidan found the pale-skin's hands in his coarse, rough hair incredibly relaxing. It wasn't long before his own hands were lost in Arthas's hair! It was like silk, the smooth, white waves...  
  
Arthas felt a shiver at Illidan's hands, and he pressed his chest up against his. The cold armor was heaven on Illidan's skin...  
  
Kel'Thuzad, in the meanwhile, had kept his watch as he'd promised. But, while thinking of deep, psycological things, he could have sworn he'd heard the strangest sound. He dismissed it quickly as some human couple in the forest...  
  
Once Illidan and Arthas pulled away from one another, both of them felt a little warmer than before.  
  
"Good night," Arthas said finally.  
  
"Good night," Illidan answered. 


End file.
